


Where's Yuuri?

by Tortellini



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Shopping, Shopping Malls, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor go shopping one day. When the two of them get separated, Viktor decides to text.Oneshot/drabble





	Where's Yuuri?

They'd been out for a full day of shopping for awhile now when Viktor and his boyfriend decided to split up for a little bit. It was in the afternoon now and Viktor himself wanted to go look at some of the more classier clothes, while Yuuri wanted to go to Yankee Candle for the holidays and then some stuff for Yuri from Hot Topic. Eventually though, they wanted to get back together and just go home. 

Viktor pulled out his phone and decided to call him so they could pick a meeting spot. Preferably someplace close, because his feet hurt. When the phone call was picked up, he immediately started talking.

"Yuuri!" he whined. Yeah, he was tired, he could admit that. "Where are you?"

"Do you remember the jewelry store where you saw that beautiful gold watch and wanted to buy it?"

Even though his boyfriend couldn't see him, Viktor's eyes widened. He was excited! "Yes??"

"...I'm at the cafe next to that store."

Oh. He was so mean!

 


End file.
